This invention relates to apparatus for treating fuel for internal combustion engines and more particularly is concerned with apparatus that provides for improved atomization of the air-fuel mixture.
In connection with the operation of internal combustion engines, the advantages of efficient fuel utilization are well known, namely, the vehicle gets increased fuel mileage and less pollution is emitted both to the atmosphere, and into the crankcase oil. In addition, the engine operates at a reduced temperature to provide better performance and longer engine life. Also, the engine has better low end torque and is easier to start.
As is also well known, poor mileage and other undesirable conditions are generally due to poor atomization. This is because fuel when fed into the intake manifold in droplet form rather than in a vaporous form is not fully combustible, and since a good share of the fuel fed to the pistons by existing systems is still in droplet form and does not burn completely, an excess richness of the fuel mixture is present for poor mileage as well as for excess pollution and overheating.
In addition to the above known inefficiency of fuel usage, it is believed by applicant that less efficiency results from the direct and cold emission of the fuel mixture of the carburetor into the manifold. In addition to there being incomplete atomization in such a case, the vacuum feeding force on the fuel mixture resulting from the operation of the pistons and valve overlap causes intermittent flow or air pulsations, particularly at slow speeds or idling, thus resulting in spasmodic or uneven flow of fuel and consequently spasmodic or uneven operation of the motor.
Prior devices have been conceived for increasing the atomization or vaporization of the fuel but such devices are not considered to be fully effective in preparing the fuel mixture for efficient combustion and also for otherwise presenting such mixture to the combustion chambers for the most efficient operation of the engine. For example, devices have been conceived that heat the fuel mixture in order to vaporize such mixture. Also, devices have been conceived, such as deflecting means, for mixing the mixture to increase the atomization. While prior devices are available that produce good mileage, such devices do not at the same time give satisfactory drivability through the full rpm range because of the lack of power and torque.